The present invention relates generally to power electronic devices and circuitry for conditioning power.
Many systems are designed for use in industrial power electronics, typically for generating and converting power to useful forms for specific loads and applications. For example, power electronic devices are used in such applications as welding, motor control, power distribution, and so forth. Many such circuits utilize large power devices, such as transformers, capacitors and inductors to appropriately convert and condition both alternating current (AC) and direct current (DC) power. Once particular component often found in such systems are inductors. Such inductors are sometimes referred to as “chokes” and are often provided for smoothing or conditioning power both on DC busses and DC and AC outputs. In general, inductors comprise coils or conductive windings through which power is transmitted. Cores associated with such inductors allow for the storage of power in the form of electromagnetic flux. The inductance of the coil and core combination is selected dependent upon the particular application. Many different designs for such devices have been devised and are currently in use.
Nevertheless, there is still a need for inductor designs for use in specific types of applications. For example, in engine generator-driven welders, output inductors are commonly used for storing output power. Specific inductor designs are needed to accommodate different types of welding electrodes and welding processes.